worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Skycutter Conflict Chapters
Chapter Summaries of ''Skycutter'' Set 7 years after the events of 'Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, the story chronicles the city of Alderwood in the fallen kingdom of Khanduras and as well as the coming conflict between three rival noble houses to claim the Skycutter, an angelic sword that mysteriously fell from the sky and cannot be wielded by mortal man. Within the center of it all, former-knight turned-rogue Willem Grandison investigates the matter alongside his enigmatic benefactor called Night Angel as they are compelled to act as mediators. When skirmishes turn to bloody battles and the citizens of Alderwood begin to suffer, and a nomadic warlord joins the fray, Sir Maxmillian of Entsteig answers the call to aid the city's denizens and bring peace, but the knight soon realizes the sword is somehow tied to his fate.'' '''Skycutter'' tells the stories of several key figures in a city-wide war to claim the angelic sword Skycutter: the leader of the Rune Rogues, Willem, and his enigmatic benefactor called Night Angel. With them are several allies who seek to end the war, including Sir Maxmillian of Entsteig and many members of the mercenary group The Eternal Companions, including Ikeda of Xiansai and his wife Katheryne. Meanwhile, the Askari curator Idril learns of the Skycutter's arrival through a group of mystics. The belligerents are the noble houses: House Dunn, House Lothston and House Corbray, and all the bannermen that serve under each faction. Joining the conflict is a hill tribe warlord who seeks to prove his worth to claim the sword. The plot contains elements of mystery, fantasy, romance, adventure and war.'' ----- # Prologue - From the High Heavens #* Late night on Kathon 7, 1272, a middle aged peasant named Jedd and his peers witness an unidentified object fall from the sky in the outskirts of Alderwood on top of a hill, and Jedd is the first to find - followed by many others - an angelic sword upon its plateau. It is quickly discovered that the sword cannot be removed from the ground and stone, and that it emanates holy magic that enchants its surrounding habitat. Upon intially touching the sword's handle, Jedd becomes engulfed in a strange trance that leaves him rejuvenated by holy magic. One day, whilst visiting the plateau with his son, Jedd becomes ensnared by Skycutter, and kills his son for it. Jedd later visits a mysterious scholar within the city of Alderwood to seek knowledge on the sword and eventually he conclude it fits the description of the legendary Skycutter. When Jedd declares publicly that the Skycutter belongs to him, Lord Winston of House Corbray personally has him mercifully executed in the town square, with a rogue named Terji among the crowd to witness. #** NOTE: The unidentified scholar alludes to his training in arcane magic. # Willem I - The Fallen Sword #* Days after the arrival of the Skycutter, former knight Willem is visited by his subordinate Terji in the neighboring town of Alderwood and the two converse about the Skycutter in a local tavern. Having formed a secretive group of rogues to gather artifacts, Willem expresses his interest in the angelic sword, and sends a letter to his mysterious benefactor of his intentions to investigate the matter. During an intense game of liar's dice later that night, Willem bets a rare rune against a large pot, and ends up winning the game. The next morning at dawn Willem and his rogues depart upon hearing the widespread rumors of the Skycutter's arrival. As they begin their trek to Alderwood several commoners within the town speculate on the sword's meaning and purpose whilst a Zakarum fanatic debates whether its omen is good or evil. When Terji questions Willem's opinion on the matter, he proclaims that he has only ever known evil in the world of Sanctuary. #** NOTE: All the Rune Rogue members are present; Willem displays a constant twitch in his right eye. #** NOTE: Tavern patrons in the background discuss other worldly rumors, such as The Baroness. # Jerald I - Better Left Forgotten #* The spy master of House Dunn named Grazer, known as a career assassin, answers the summons of Lord Jerald, Head of House Dunn, late at night and gives him a report on the surrounding events of the Skycutter sword. Jerald is quick to dismiss any interest in the artifact itself and proclaims his interest regarding the coming conflict, seeking to rid the other noble houses of Alderwood in their process to claim the sword. The two of them travel into Alderwood's underworld to hire newly arrived mercenaries and sellswords, with Jerald intimating several of the criminal bosses. Days later, Jerald begins buying out all the city's resources and provisions with the assistance of Sir Athyn, and pays off artisans and blacksmiths to serve under him as he predicts that conflict will arise between the noble houses. While alone in the great hall, Jerald writes a secret letter to Chieftain Roklar when he suddenly stops to have an intermission and glances over at his family portrait to remember his deceased wife, and becomes enraged. #** NOTE: Grazer alludes to his training through the Viz-jaq'taar, implying he and Jerald both wield a touch of shadow magic. # Damon I - Strings of a Puppet #* Damon and his entourage visit an open forum in the town square hosted by Lord Winston; several topics are discussed, such as the destruction of the Worldstone, the ruined state of Khanduras, the fall of King Leoric and the treachery of the Baroness. When Damon begins to preach of the Zakarum's claim to Skycutter, many of the noblemen mock him as a puppet of the mysterious Red Hand. Among the crowd to criticize Damon is Sir Moritz Vajda and his wife Jayna of House Rainlore, where priests attending incognito witness their blasphemy. Later that night, Lord Damon confides with his confidant, the Red Hand, who had recently returned from a visit to Skycutter during the open forum and is now meditating. Damon expresses his concern to the Red Hand, stating that his guards mentioned his trance upon attempting to hold the sword; the Red Hand begins to elaborate on the enchantments he and others denizens have experienced from the angelic sword, and then demands Damon to summon a private meeting among the Zakarum priests. #** NOTE: Multiple characters are featured and have speaking roles in the town square scene. # Leona I - Crucified by the Dream #* Leona sits among her family during dinner, tuning in and out from the topic of the angelic sword Skycutter; she falls in and out to her memories to when she encountered the demons that had ran rampant through the fallen kingdom of Khanduras years prior, but then daydreams to her childhood friend Hyle and her first kiss. Leona's older sister Lady Jayna and her husband Sir Moritz then discuss the Red Hand and the corruption in the Zakarum church, and their encounter with him in open discussion at the town square. Later that night Leona's handmaiden discusses in detail the trance she experienced upon drinking from Lake Alderwood, prompting the two to visit its location the following morning. On the way back, they cross paths with Hyle in the city and the two converse; she later laments to herself never having pursed a relationship with him. The chapter ends when Leona answers the summons of Lord Winston by representing House Rainlore in a private council meeting, and she is greeted at the door by Sir Hans. #** NOTE: Leona's dresses are a mix of bright colors that match the attire of the other noblewomen, yet discontent otherwise. Unlike other women, however, Leona is a prolific and talented writer. #** NOTE: Several nobleman representing their houses are present in the last scene, including Hyle. # Hans I - Broken Petals #* Hans answers the door to the Corbray mansion and greets his first guest, Lady Leona; more invited bannermen from other lesser houses soon arrive in droves. A private council soon begins after nightfall and Hans stands vigilantly at Lord Winston's side as his brother converses with the other noblemen at the head of the table. Though opinionated on the discussions, Hans remains sternly silent. Winston brings up several key topics of discussion, specifically the opposing House Dunn and House Lothston and the threats they pose, such as their spy network and the Zakarum influence over the public, respectively. The topic of the violent and threatening hill tribes also comes up, and Hans is quick to affirm his role in their imminent downfall, but many of his peers question his plan and strategy. The next morning Hans has a run in with his nephew William in the garden, and is wary of him seeking to become a squire in any upcoming conflicts. Hans dwells in the garden alone for a while and stares at a broken petal Aster in a flower patch before pick it and restoring its health at Lake Alderwood. #** NOTE: This chapter begins directly where the previous chapter left off, Leona I. #** NOTE: Several key characters are featured in the council meeting. # Arnold I - To Stand in Judgement #* As the tension between the noble houses grows increasingly high and violence begins to occur throughout the city, young Arnold of House Vanko and his best friend William of House Corbray wander the streets despite both their father's protest. The duo narrowly avoid the vigilant Hans patrolling the street, who orders them to return home. At noon, they visit Arnold's mother's grave in the catacombs and are briefly confronted by the Red Hand. Later in the city they meet and befriend young Grecia of House Varela. Both boys also come across Grazer and his thugs beating up a conscript of House Lothston in an alley and decided to leave the scene without confrontation. Before retiring home, Arnold hears rumors in the market place of Lady Jayna of House Rainlore and her husband renouncing their faith in the Zakarum. Arnold begins to questions the idea of faith and religion upon later returning home. Several days later, Arnold is put through several extensive combat exercises by his violently abusive father. One night he passes out from exhaustion and awakens hours later to find his father glaring at him in solace. #** NOTE: Arnold's chapters are told through the point-of-view of a young teenager. #** NOTE: It is implied that Arnold's father suffers from depression after the loss of his wife. # Willem II - Outlanders #* Willem and the Rune Rogues arrive in Alderwood and are greeted unsavory by the local denizens, as many other travelers have come to visit Skycutter. Sir Athyn and several other minions of House Dunn are the first to confront the Rune Rogues, and hostility ensues; before a skirmish is about to unfold, Willem warns the knight that he too has allies in high places, including the mysterious Night Angel. Willem and Athyn settle the conflict by taking the fight one-on-one outside the tavern, with Willem knocking out Athyn but suffering a broken wrist. Later, Willem is accompanied by Sir Hans and brought to Lake Alderwood to heal, and there they meet other members and bannermen of House Corbray. Willem's wrist is healed within hours after drinking the lake's water. Days later, after settling within the city and aligning to House Corbray's tranquility, Willem is informed via letter of the Night Angel's imminent arrival to Alderwood. #** NOTE: Willem suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, as he experiences terrible flashbacks. # Leona II - Malevolent Ones #* Leona awakens from a nightmare of malevolent creatures of Hell tormenting her, and then hundreds of swords stabbing her from the darkness. For several consecutive days she follows her sister's activities at meeting and persuading the lesser houses of Alderwood to provide military service to House Corbray. One such meeting is held with the Lady of House Varela and her daughter Grecia; Leona and the young girl speak outside in the garden for the afternoon, with Grecia curiously asking Leona about her past and the rumors of her demonic encounters. The following morning at breakfast Leona and Jayna receive word from House Varela of their public announcement to serve House Corbray, with Leona citing it as a mistake to openly denounce their former liege lord Jerald of House Dunn. Later that night, Moritz is quick to dismiss Leona as an adjutant from the war room, stating that a woman cannot posses military knowledge, much to her dismay. The next day, after her Jayna and her husband have gone missing, Leona receives a letter from her sister via courier. #** NOTE: Leona gives a detailed account of the years of hiding and safe haven from the demons of Khanduras while on her own. #** NOTE: Several characters appear throughout the several meetings between Jayna and Leona. # Damon II - Sacrament of Blood #* On a rainy day, Damon enters a secret barracks beneath the Zakarum church and finds a captured Jayna and Moritz, held by the Red Hand and his followers. After several hours of torture upon the captives for their heresy against the Zakarum, the Red Hand concludes they must be sacrificed to appease the Light, and invites Damon to join the ritual; he initially refuses and cites the act of war upon killing the nobleman and his wife. After a long period of council, Damon is convinced by the Red Hand that the human sacrifice will allow the Zakarum and House Lothston to rule as one with the angelic sword. Later thay day, near the base of the Skycutter plateau, Jayna and Moritz are nailed to stakes and are brutally executed during the hour of the wolf; a metal mask with sharp spikes on the inside is placed over both their faces and hammered into their flesh before being burned. Damon wallows in regret after the ritual; as he heads back to Alderwood, he glances up the hill at Skycutter then looks down in shame while his peers celebrate. #** NOTE: It is implied Jayna managed to send a letter to her sister Leona before being detained. #** NOTE: The ritual is held through holy and fire magic, with the Red Hand mysteriously composing it. # Jerald II - Parley before Midnight #* Lord Jerald meets with a diplomat of House Varela in the town hall, who has donned the colors of their house and House Corbray. Jerald reminds the diplomat of the history of allegiance they have sworn to House Dunn, and insults are traded between both men. Before the diplomat can leave, an enraged yet calmly Jerald challenges him, to which he is gruesomely slain. Jerald, followed closely by his entourage of enforcers, exit the town hall, his footsteps leaving a trail of blood as bystanders watch in fear. He burns the diplomats cloak in the town square before retiring home. Later that night, Jerald witnesses Grazer's taunting towards a mysterious man in public, assumed to be the Night Angel. Failing to provoke a fight, the mysterious man instead vanishes within a dark alley. Near midnight, Jerald prepares to depart the mansion and assigns a mission upon Grazer and his enforcers to purge House Varela. As his carriage begins its trek into the hills to visit Chieftain Roklar, he rides past the Varela mansion to hear their deathly screams echo through the city street. #** NOTE: an enraged Jerald gives the diplomat a lengthy soliloquy before challenging him. #** NOTE: Sir Athyn becomes intrigued by Skycutter, and several knights follow him to visit it. # Willem III - The Purge of Varela #* Willem and the Rune Rogues investigate the Varela massacre within the mansion and are quick to deduce House Dunn's involvement. While searching the bodies of the victims, Willem discovers the mutilated corpse of young Grecia and nearly has a panic attack. The next day Willem is confronted by the Night Angel who expresses concern of Lord Jerald's involvement and tasks Willem at keeping a close eye on his activities. Willem concurs but calls out his benefactor's lack of empathy or emotion toward the victims, in which the Night Angel counters that the victims do not need his empathy since they are already dead, and that House Varela made their choice. Willem refers to the Night Angel by his first name, Alec, and scolds him to be more concerned about innocent life. Removing his mask, Alec reveals his distress and agrees to follow Willem's lead at protecting the citizens of Alderwood. The chapter ends with Alec and Willem holding a meeting with the Rune Rogues to set up a spy network within the city's underworld to combat Jerald. # Idril I - Curator of Light #* On Kathon 9th, in the capital city of Temis of the Skovos Isles, artifact curator Idril discovers an anomaly with one of the items in her collection: a single gauntlet of angelic origins, with the second one long missing, titled the Gaunlets of Fate. Days later, the holy magic emanating from the gauntlet attracts several members of the Oracle Caste. Consulting with the oracles allows Idril to learn more on the gauntlet; through their clairvoyance they learn of the arrival of Skycutter in the mainland of Sanctuary, and theorize that to claim such a powerful artifact one would need to wield both gauntlets. When Idril and the oracles argue over who should have priority of studying the gauntlet, Queen Xaera declares in court that Idril shall keep the gauntlet to continue examining. In her private quarters, Idril equips the gauntlet for further research and temporarily channels its holy magic before quickly removing it, and upon falling to the floor, it releases a burst of energy that wrecks her room. # Hans II - The Mysterious Mediator #* Hans and his company return from a skirmish on the outside of the city against a crowd of the Faith Militant. Upon his return, he and his soldiers raise their swords to the barbarian Horvath standing vigilant outside. Upon investigating his presence he learns of the arrival of the Night Angel and his squad, the Rune Rogues; due to his mysterious background and rogue attire, Hans is quick to distrust him and rule him as a spy. Winston, who has summoned him to mediate the conflict, reassures the honorable intentions of the Night Angel and his quest to end the conflict swiftly. Despite this, Hans and his brother fight, and later he confronts the Night Angel, and they eventually settle their quarrel over a philosophical conversation in the city's tavern. Later, Alec personally presents the recently deceased corpses of several known underworld thugs, gaining Hans' trust. Hans later accompanies Willem to the mayor's mansion for a council meeting regarding the threat of the hill tribes; when Hans questions the former knight for information on his mysterious benefactor, Willem warns him to stay clear of his past and origin. #** NOTE: Winston assigns Hyle to temporarily command the dormant House Rainlore after their recent loss and the incognito Leona, with Hans to help facilitate the process. # Arnold II - The Soul that Weeps #* Arnold stands outside the Dunn mansion traumatized by the site of a deceased young squire boy's head mounted on a spike, having been placed earlier that day in retaliation against Horse Corbray's deceleration of war. As a crowd grows around him, Arnold quickly leaves the scene visits his friend William who is upset over the death of his friend. He witnesses the large war room in the Corbray mansion occupied by several bannermen, including his own father. That night at home, his father begins more brutal sessions of combat training and beats him every time he errors. During a short intermission, Arnold is attacked by his father out of frustration after having opened and read a taunting letter out loud from the Red Hand, addressing Marklin's deceased wife's exhumed ashes from the church. As Arnold retires to his room alone suicidal thoughts conjure in his mind but he dismisses them upon gazing outward at the night sky. Before falling asleep with a bloody nose, he thinks of his mother. #** NOTE: Hans is vocal with Arnold, and the two share a brief conversation in the war room. #** NOTE: The letter implies Arnold inadvertently revealed the location of his late mother to the Red Hand. # Leona III - Doomed to Ashes #* Hyle arrives to the Rainlore mansion and attends to Leona's grieving after her sister's funeral. As the couple begin to connect, she learns that Winston has assigned him to temporarily command the dormant House Rainlore in light of her incognito status, with Hans to help facilitate the process; she demands him to leave and locks herself in her chambers. Later, she receives a letter from the Night Angel who informs her on the Red Hand's involvement. She and her orphaned niece begin working on a hybrid armored dress, which keeps their minds occupied from the sorrow. After several days she pays a visit to the Night Angel in the town hall where he encourages her to reform House Rainlore under her rule. Before he leaves, Leona asks him the truth regarding the tales of his background, but he declines to discuss it until after the Red Hand is removed from power, and states he must not die a martyr. At nightfall, she stalks the Red Hand in church and then finally confronts him. After a lengthy monologue she relays her intentions to have him eliminated; she throws her sister's ashes in his face before cursing him and storming off. #** NOTE: Leona's plans for her orphaned niece - Jayna's daughter - to be sent away and fostered. #** NOTE: Lady Meghan, the elderly matriarch of House Rainlore, is introduced. # Willem IV - Two Too Many #* While scouting the hills Willem and Ladislav encounter four mounted wildlings, and a duel unfolds. Upon slaying them all the duo takes their horses and take time to rejuvenate from the lake's enchantment. As the days continue, more skirmishes occur in the hills against the wildlings under Chieftain Roklar's rule, and the Rune Rogues actively take it upon themselves to protect the denizens that farm the outskirts of Alderwood, with Willem being highly commended by House Corbray and the Alderwood Mayor. Meanwhile, Willem observes Alec's efforts at meditating the coming conflict between the Great Houses, and takes part alongside Alec and extinguishing several citywide squabbles. Several weeks in, Alec hosts a gathering within the town hall for the head of each Great House; everyone attends, and a lengthy meeting is held to divide visits throughout the weeks for each belligerent with the aim of preventing bloodshed. By the end of the day the meeting is adjourned by a unanimous decision. Shortly after leaving, Willem watches Jerald and Alec concisely confront one another after having studied each other during the meeting. #** NOTE: It is implied that Alec can read people's thoughts. #** NOTE: Chapter title refers to, "You brought two too many" from Once Upon A Time In The West. # Damon III - Shadow of the Numinous #* Damon attends to a private brothel to engage in sex after having experienced a sexual awakening from the rejuvenating affects from Lake Alderwood, granting him enhanced stamina despite his age. Upon leaving, Damon and his adjutant, Sir Russell, narrowly avoid a group of zealous patrons of the Faith Militant, fearing that they would be turned on for their nighttime activities. Later the next day, Damon is interrupted during a a council meeting with Lord Robert by aggressive members of the Faith Militant; they demand he and Russell leave at once to answer the Red Hand's summons, alerting him of an important matter without detail. Flustered by their actions, Damon calls a recess and brings a large entourage. Upon entering the church, Damon is informed by the Red Hand on Russell's activities as an informer for House Dunn's spy network, and Russell is detained shortly after. After serious discussions on the future of Alderwood, The Red Hand sways Damon to forge a superior army by starting a campaign to mass recruit citizens into the Faith Militant, then rule the city together. The Red Hand ultimately declares Skycutter will be his. #** NOTE: The mysterious scholar, revealed to be a veteran mage named Sven, joins the discussions. # Jerald III - The Zealous Path #* Jerald watches gleefully as an outlander is sentenced to death by hanging in the town square for his attempt to go near Skycutter. Athyn joins beside him during the hanging, having detained the outlander initially, and Jerald warns him to control himself over his fixation over the sword, reminding him to focus on the task of wreaking havoc towards the Noble Houses. Before departing, Jerald notices Ladislav of the Rune Rogues watching him from a distance; several Zakarum church leaders are spotted on his retreat home appeasing the masses, and Jerald is confronted by a prominent member of the Faith Militant where the two spar words of pageantry, belligerence and propaganda relating to Skycutter. Jerald revels in the chaos that he - in credit to Skycutter - has caused, whereas his opponent becomes lost for words. Jerald returns home to find Grazer awaiting him and is told of the missing informant of House Lothston. Later, Jerald - with the help of Lord Orys - poisons a would-be assassin disguised as a bootblack, and has his corpse publicly displayed. #** NOTE: The bootblack's employer is left anonymous. #** NOTE: Jerald witnesses The Faith Militant confront and harass the Mayor. # Hans III - The Skirmish of Landheart Square #* Cladded in heavy armor and weaponry, Hans intercepts a bank robbery and kills all but one of the criminals who escapes with a bag of essentials. Later, Hans learns the items robbed contained maps to hidden treasures, specifically artifacts - some of angelic origin and enchantment. Though hailed a hero by those he liberated, others throughout the city criticize him mainly due to his age; his brother Winston rewards him during a small ceremony the following day, but is interrupted by members of House Avril and a violent brawl ensues leading to several arrests. Sir Marklin of House Vanko is tasked at transporting the captured belligerents to jail, however they are overwhelmed in the street by members of House Avril lead by Lord Robert and forced to retreat after heavy losses; Hans and his knights, as well as the Rune Rogues supporting him, are the first to arrive at the ensuing skirmish and provide combat support to the fleeing members of House Vanko. With several dead, including three innocent civilians plus one child, an angry mob forms which forces Hans and comrades to flee into the dark alleyways of the city. #** NOTE: Though left ambiguous, it is hinted that the criminal that escapes is Sven the Mage. #** NOTE: A member of the Sisterhood of the SIghtless Eye joins the skirmish and is killed in combat. # Arnold III - Internal Elegy #* Arnold cares and overseers his fathers as he recovers from injuries after the recent skirmis. At some point the Night Angel visits and warns Marklin to keep the violence off the streets, though attempts to gain his favor by offering him aid; an inflamed Marklin rejects him and forces the Night Angel to leave. Summoning his handmaidens, Marklin temporarily dismisses his son. After a long sleep, Arnold is awakened by the sound of a crowd, and leaves his home to witnesses the Red Hand in Landheart Square giving a speech about the Great Houses and their maniacal conflict. In the middle of his speech, an assassination on the Red Hand is botched when the assassin is overpowered. The following night Arnold witnesses Lady Leona being escorted to safety by Lord Hyle and his knights after another failed assassination through the Night Angel's actions. Arnold follows the Night Angel to a tavern and is invited by him to join him in a meal, and the two converse about Skycutter and the conflict that has unfolded. Upon returning home and finding his father in a healed state, he is beaten by his irate father for allowing the Night Angel to enter their home. #** NOTE: It is hinted that Jerald arranged the assassination attempts, and Alec deduces while eating. #** NOTE: Arnold witnesses Athyn balk in the presence of Alec, implying an unspoken disagreement. # Idril II - Somewhere North #* Idril visits her parents in the capital city for breakfast, and later consults with her mother about the awakening of the Gauntlet of Fate. After leaving, she struggles to attend an Askari liturgy, wishing to not stir the spiritual entity that is her guardian Valkyrie. Upon returning to her private quarters she finds the queen's servants attending another session of cleaning to her room that had been partially destroyed by the blast from the gauntlet. She and her assistant, # Jerald IV - The Long, Calamitous, Inconceivable and Unforgotten Demise of Berenice #* Several of Jerald's minions report on a missing faction of knights lead by Athyn; believing they were either killed or ambushed, and that his enemies found out about his assassination attempts, Jerald retreats into the city's underworld to remain incognito and sends Grazer to find Athyn's whereabouts. During his time in hiding a game of cat and mouse ensues against the city constables lead by Terji. Jerald and his network of spies also follow Sven the Mage and his dealings. Solmoneth 27th, Jerald discovers that House Corbray and his bannermen are planning to announce their intent on enforcing martial law throughout the city, and thus suspects that the Great Houses have learned of his cutthroat tactics. Anticipating inevitable conflict, Jerald rendezvous with Grazer and learns of Athyns insubordination to attempt to retrieve Skycutter for his own, and then tasks him and his enforcers to carry out an assassination on the mayor to cause chaos. Wielding an axe and geared in armor, Jerald resurfaces from the city's underworld back to his mansion and kills the constables on patrol, and then summons his remaining bannermen to prepare for combat. #** NOTE: The events surrounding the death of Jerald's wife Berenice is revealed. #** NOTE: It is implied Sven the Mage is masterminding a way to retrieve Skycutter. # Arnold IV - The Ecstasy of Light #* On the morning of Solmoneth 28th, Mirklin and his knights are summoned into the procession of House Corbray for a town square announcement, with Arnold left behind due to injuries sustained from his abusive father; meanwhile, Arnold accompanies master-at-arms Sir Darryl to find solace in healing. While at the lake, they find Alec meditating alone and mingle in his company. A skirmish suddenly erupts at the base of the plateau between Athyn's knights and a faction of House Corbray. Seeking to protect the sanctity of Skycutter, Alec and Darryl stand post on the plateau and are soon greeted by Athyn and five remaining knights. After a brief conversation, a battle begins, with Alec narrowly defeating Athyn as the sole survivor. Upon stumbling due to his injuries Arnold rushes over to him; Alec reveals to Arnold that he knows why he cries himself to sleep at night, and understands his suicidal thoughts. Alec looks towards the city as church bells ring and rises to his feet to mount his horse. Arnold stares at Skycutter in ecstasy moments before joining Alec upon horseback and back to the city. #** NOTE: Alec's ability of empathy through mind reading is confirmed. #** NOTE: Chapter title is a nod to "The Ecsatasy of Gold" by Ennio Morricone. # Leona III - Fallacious Asseveration # Damon IV - The Riot of Alderwood # Willem V - The Stand #* Test #** NOTE: Chapter title is a reference to Stephen King's novel, The Stand. #** NOTE: Several notable characters are killed or confirmed dead throughout the chapter. # Max I - The Coalescence # Leona IV # Hans IV # Arnold V # Jerald V # Damon V - The Repentance of Sin # Idril III